


WaveWave

by Lapis01



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, happy reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: Being alone on Cybertron can take its toll.





	WaveWave

Shockwave stepped back from his newest creation with a relieved sigh. He had just finished the newest model of his drones, and he was happy with it. 

The scientist hadn't heard from anyone since Megatron and his Decepticons had left Cybertron to chase after the Autobots. More specifically, he hadn't heard from Soundwave. 

Soundwave was one of the few beings that had been able to create confusing emotions in Shockwave that he hadn't felt since he was a senator. Apparently, Soundwave had felt the same about Shockwave and the two started their relationship. 

It had been days since Shockwave last refueled, and he couldn't seem to remember when he last recharged. He blinked at the drone before the sound of an incoming transmission made him jump. Shockwave made it over to the console and froze when he looked at who the transmission was from. 

"S-Soundwave?!" Shockwave all but shouted when he answered the call. 

"Shockwave: is ok?" Soundwave asked with a small tip of his helm. 

Shockwave's legs felt weak as he stared at the video feed on his screen. His servo shook from both relief and the scientist's neglection to taking care of himself. 

"I'm better now that I know you're safe." Shockwave assured him. "Where have you been?!"

"Decepticons: Crashed onto planet Earth with the Autobots. Unconscious: Untill today." Soundwave replied. 

The communications chief seemed to stare at Shockwave for a moment, worry showing as his visor darkend a hue. 

"Shockwave: is not ok. Needs assistance." 

"I-I'm fine!" 

Curse himself for not refueling before Soundwave had called. Shockwave's optic was just barely glowing, and his adial fins lowered tiredly. 

"Soundwave: Coming for a visit. Prepare the ground bridge." Soundwave told him as he cut off the transmission. 

Shockwave sighed, but began starting up the ground bridge as Soundwave had requested. Only a few moments after it had been opened, Soundwave stepped through. The Decepticons had obviously been busy after they awoke from stasis if they had the time to build a functioning ground bridge. 

Shockwave stood to attention as Soundwave rushed over, pulling the scientist into a tight hug, which Shockwave greatfully returned. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Soundwave broke appart and gave his partner a once over. 

"Shockwave: when did last refuel?" Soundwave asked, taking in how the cycloptic mech trembled. 

"Mmm... Don't remember." Shockwave huffed. 

Soundwave grabbed his servo and led him to the energon storage room. They had done this a lot back when Soundwave was still on Cybertron. Shockwave tended to focus more on his projects and experiments more than himself. 

"Shockwave: drink it." Soundwave instructed after handing Shockwave an energon cube. 

The scientist sighed again, but carefully poured the energon into a small, hidden slot on his canon arm. Soundwave watched him approvingly as the cube slowly emptied. Once he finished, Shockwave placed the empty cube onto a near by table and was quickly led away towards his berth. 

Soundwave came to a stop next to the large berth, glancing back at Shockwave. He pushed the scientist over to it and waited for him to lay down before crawing up next to him. 

"You don't have to recharge with me. I won't skip it if you leave." Shockwave mumbled after feeling Soundwave curl up against him. "Don't you have to head back soon? Rumble and Frenzy are probably annoying the scrap out of everyone by now." 

"Soundwave: wants to lay with Shockwave. Rumble and Frenzy: being watched by other cassets and Skywarp." Soundwave replied quietly. 

"Sleep well, dearest." 

Shockwave and Soundwave were both out like a light in a matter of momemts.


End file.
